


Timeless Destruction

by I_Will_Go_Down_With_This_ShipXD



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Rose Tyler, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Pete's World Torchwood, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Go_Down_With_This_ShipXD/pseuds/I_Will_Go_Down_With_This_ShipXD
Summary: This begins with Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor, newly dubbed John Smith, left at Bad Wolf Bay. How will they maneuver through their new life together? How do they cope with their losses? But together, friends and family with them along the way, nothing can be so bad.  What happens when life takes a disastrous turn? A mystery is left to be unraveled by Rose and John. What will John and Rose have to sacrifice for the sake of their family?All the chaos in Pete's World aside, what will the Doctor do with the weird readings he starts to receive shortly after leaving Bad Wolf Bay? It couldn't be possible. But he's starting to learn that he needs to remove impossible from his vocabulary.Everyday challenges and struggles, mixed with a mystery of biological proportions, that somehow is involved with a mysterious group of people plague Rose and John in Pete's World.The mystery soon bleeds over into the Doctor's chaotic life, leaving him with question of what he should do. He never thought he'd see Rose again to start with, let alone be swept with the mystery that came along with seeing her again.





	Timeless Destruction

When she was left, stuck a second time, and without a goodbye, it’s safe to say she was heartbroken. How was she supposed to synthesize all this new information with one another? She had just been snogging the life out of the man, who looked exactly like a certain Time Lord that she was in love with. And for what? Because he was man enough to finally tell her those godforsaken words she was dying to hear? To finish that bloody sentence. That idiot! Of course, it needs saying! And now he was just gone. Leaving her alone and stranded on this damn beach again. 

She had heard the TARDIS and broke away from the other Doctor (what should she call him now anyways?) and broke out in a run to the place the TARDIS will never be again. She crashed to her knees; the breath simply knocked out of her. She felt a lone tear track down her wind-chapped cheek in silence and felt a hand land on her shoulder. Then the hand turned into strong arms that wound about her waist and dragged her into what should’ve been a comforting embrace. 

Empty. Why did she have to feel so damn empty? And what about this other Doctor? How was she supposed to feel? She knew he looked like her Doctor, thought like her Doctor, and most certainly had all the same memories as her Doctor, but was he really him? Looking at the empty space in front of her sent a pang to her aching heart, the realization of no more travelling and adventures in the TARDIS hit her. No matter how hard she tried to get back, now it was all in vain because her fears since meeting Sarah Jane Smith were fulfilled. She was left behind. 

But at the same time, that almost-stranger embrace grounded her. It was familiar. What was she supposed to think? 

Collecting herself, she felt the uncomfortable words swim and tumble across her lips, “Why? I don’t understand. Why would he just leave me? What happens now?”

He looked uncomfortable, as if those words were bitter on his tongue as well, as she turned in his arms and faced him with a quivering lip and watery eyes. His face contorted with pain as he opened and closed his mouth several times, struggling for words, an answer to give her, before settling into a determined brow. 

“Rose” he began, whispering her name like a forgotten prayer, “I’m not sure I could tell you why, even if I may think like him. I don’t think I could ever bear to leave you ever. But I know he wants you to have a fantastic life, as do I. That’s what can happen now. And I’ll be here with you – for you – if you’ll have me. Cause I’ve only got one life, Rose Tyler. One human life. And I’d like to spend it with you. I’d give it to you gladly. That is if you want it?”

He had closed his eyes at some point in his rambling, but as if to assert his final point and question, he opened them, daring not to look away, to burn his passionate brown-eyed gaze into hers. She didn’t try to answer immediately. A point that found him on edge. Her own confused feelings were running hot through her veins like a fever, or more like acid. She laughed, choking on the half-broken sound that it was, and imperceptibly cracked a smile that was unstable on her cheeks. She held her eyes tightly shut for a moment, gathering herself as much as she could. 

Then with as much strength as she could muster, blowing out a shaky breath, stuttering out, “W-When?”

With confusion pulling in his brows and accentuating his freckles in the overcast light, he asked, “When what? I don’t think I understand.”

Clearing her throat, she clarified, “When did you start loving me? Why me?”

He stared with a surprised twinkle in his eyes, lips slightly parted and eyes wide and suddenly wistful.

Cracking a small smile of his own, genuine where it tugged at his lips, shifting his knees in the sand, he recalled, “It’s hard to pinpoint when I started to love you, but I know it’s somewhere between ‘Did you know it also travels in time?’ and ‘There’s me.’ And you. Well it’s simple really. You were and are my light in a whole lot of darkness, and not by any extraneous thing, but by simply being you. Being Rose. You make my world finally make any semblance of sense. I love you. And I can’t help but apologize for not telling you sooner. Cause it does need saying. Even if you knew already.”

By his final words, new tears were tearing down her cheeks. He worriedly chased them away with his thumbs, concerned at the sight of them. But through the blurriness, the tug in her heart urged her to look closer and see the hidden ice-blue eyes and big ears, under the brown ones and the charming hair that wavered in the wind around them. She could see her first Doctor that had invited her aboard and taken her to the end of the Earth, and he was there in front of her. 

And finally, she felt a tiny grasp of control over her shorted-out emotions and confusion begin to wash over her, like a breath of fresh air. 

He was him, but not him. 

He was here and this him didn’t leave her.

Wouldn’t leave her. 

After all the effort to get to him and all the pining before then, he was here before her, offering himself. 

Heart and soul and all his beautiful timeless mind. 

And no, she won’t get to have those travels and adventures in the TARDIS like before, but it was never about that. She simply loved him for being the amazing, broken, beautiful, intelligent him. And that him was staring at her, desperately in front of her and who was she to deny herself of that any longer. She didn’t have to be alone this time, not ever again. She wasn’t really alone the first time she got stuck in Pete’s World, but without her Doctor to fill that uniquely quirky and eccentric gap in her heart, she felt that way anyways.

With reckless abandon, she flung herself into another passionate kiss with the man in front of her, his single heart thrumming wildly under her fingertips. She felt him smile as he pulled her impossibly closer. He was bold enough to deepen the kiss. It was tongues and teeth and passion and love. And so much love that she thought she could feel them hurtling through space together, the turn of the Parallel Earth vibrating through their very beings. 

When they finally parted, breathing heavily and pupils blown wide with desire, he spoke again, “Would it be too much for me to assume that’s a yes to my earlier question?” he paused, as if to ponder thoughtfully before finishing, “If not – I’m rather confused. And bloody hell, is this what it’s like without a respiratory bypass?”

She laughed at his flushed cheeks, knowing hers probably mirrored the same, “No. I don’t think that’s too much. And I suppose this is what you get for all that ‘superior biology’ talk, you went on and on about.” She replied cheekily, tongue in teeth smile in place juxtaposing the evident tear tracks left on her cheeks. 

He scoffed, before relenting, “Maybe. Let’s get out of here, you think? Shall we?” He motioned and started to stand, offering his hand to her, the wind continuing its torment against their clothes and hair.   
Knowing that it was time to be done with this place, she stood slowly, wiping the sand off her legs. She took his hand and felt a bit lost again. What does happen now? How does this work? She’d been working towards leaving for so long, so intent on it, that she hadn’t really thought through staying in Pete’s World, let alone like this. 

Slowly but surely, they trudged through the sand to where Jackie stood to the side, eyes wide and disbelieving. She started to open her mouth, no doubt to rip into the actions of the other man who left her daughter with a broken heart, but with a silent but pointed look thrown to her by the weird cloned version of him, she snapped her mouth shut. As they traveled further and further from that dreary place, both Rose and the other Doctor sat wondering what was to come. 

He was struggling with the idea that he was human. He could feel and tell that he was, with his lack of timelines among other things and he was feeling lost. His single heart beat loudly like a drum in his ears reminding him. To him, he was who he always was, and now its all gone, but he had Rose. Her warm hand in his and body pressed against his side reassured him of that fact. But it would be a lie to say he wasn’t grieving somewhat. The hum that he always remembered being there was gone and what had been his home and friend for so long was missing. The TARDIS and that way of life was out of reach when it feels like that is all he really knows. He may have a considerable amount of knowledge of the universe, but he never did realize the experience of what it means to be human, because it does mean something. What he was sure of was that even though he knew he was a biological metacrisis, he didn’t feel like one. Like he was in a simplified term, a clone. He felt like he was him, like he just woke up from a daze and suddenly was human. 

He also understood the love that burned and consumed his being for the blonde next to him. He was worried of course, that she didn’t really see him as the ‘real’ him. That she wouldn’t love him. And he wasn’t lying earlier. He truly felt like he could never leave this woman. Couldn’t even fathom how the other him did it. 

She leaned further into his side, afraid that he might disappear from beside her. She looped her arm around his waist and bent into his shoulder and he adjusted without question, holding her just as tightly. She was afraid of dozing no matter how tired she was, because she was afraid this might've been a dream that he was here with her. It wasn't normal but when was anything ever normal between them. She just didn't want to be without him again. She couldn't do it without him again. 

He held her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair, while watching the world pass by out the window of the car. They were nearing closer and closer to the Tyler Mansion and home. His new home, where he would be with his Rose, because they weren't separated anymore. And this time he could give her what he couldn't before. The one adventure he could never share till now, and that was growing old with her and taking the slow path. He smiled, that wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. Excuse my errors. I had this idea that popped into my head and I couldn't let go of it. It's I don't know. I hope it's semi-enjoyable. Feel free to comment and share your thoughts :) I have many thoughts in mind for where this is going and it's a little angsty right now, but I swear it will move on.


End file.
